Doctor Who Song Challange
by Doctor'sgirlcompanion
Summary: Hey! I got bored today, so i decided to try this. what do you think? rated T  for mentions of death, love, language, and so on.


hey! wow, on my other story...three reviews? You guys are just awesome. so, anyway, this is a little thing i did cause i'm at home, sick and bored. i wrote a mini DW fic for every song i heard on my iPod-two for Rose, two for Martha(I can never get her personality right...), Two for Donna, and Two for the tenth Doctor. you should really try this, it's fun. you have three minutes to come up with whatever you can(or at least until the song ends-no pausing to get that last though in there!). don't forget to write down which song it was!

Disclaimer: any Doctor Who aspect does not belong to me...but if those rights ever go on ebay...

Ipod Fic Challange:

**Count on me- Bruno Mars**

Rose had been sad since Mickey left- upset. Didn't he realize that she still loved him? She looked at the Doctor, pacing around the consol in the TARDIS. But maybe she did love the Doctor more. She reached over and grabbed his hand as he passed by her. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Even if they were only friends, Rose knew that she could trust him. Even friends, they could always be together. Maybe she could get along without Mickey. She could count on the Doctor, and she could count on him.

Forever.

**Worst Seat on the Plane- The Arrogant Worms**

Rose shifted uncomfortably on her seat in the TARDIS. How could the Doctor stand that bloody couch thing in the console room? It smelled like it was from the 1500's, and it was so uncomfortable that she wanted to scream. The invisible seat belt on it was driving her mad, and her legs were going numb. Her back was killing her. She was going to kill the Doctor for this. Where was the emergency door? She would kill for one. The worst seat on the TARDIS was hers, but she would get revenge. Oh yes.

**The Bitch Song- Bowling for Soup**

Martha was going to kill him. The Doctor had gone and nearly gotten her killed at New Earth, the exact same place that he had taken Rose. If she had died there, he mother would never know. No one would ever know. All because he wanted to re-live his time with Rose. Couldn't he get over her? Good Lord, he would be terrible to dump if you were in a relationship with him. He was nothing but a self-centred bastard, the bloody idiot. But in all of that, she still loved him-not just travelling with him. Sure, that was great, but she loved _him_ too. He drove her mad, and she wanted to murder him, but she still wanted to snog him. He had come into her life and practically murdered everyday life. It would never be the same, but it was totally worth it. The Doctor, she knew, was worth everything she went through.

**Break me Shake Me- Savage Garden**

Martha had never done anything. Her opinion on life was that it was completely boring. But then she met the Doctor. He had told her that she was brilliant- and she had never believed anyone who said that but him. He was totally different- he changed her opinon on everything. Confusing her, yet thrilling her. But this was madness. He was an alien, a 905 year old one, at that. But he was always making her think, always making her change her perspective. And she was beginning to fall in love with him. This was the start of something new. He lived his everyday life on events, and things that happened. He treated her like she was something scrape off his trainers, and knew that eventually he would leave her all alone again, but it didn't matter. Because it was worth it.

**Kryptonite- Three Doors Down**

Donna had done nothing with her life. She had been a temp fro ages, and her feel on life was fading. It was boring, the world always dark. But then she met the Doctor-twice. He cause some of the darkness, but only for the light. He was kryptonite to superman, and he was also lois Lane. He was strong, and weak. Donna didn't love him-oh no, she only went for humans- but he was superman. He magnificent. And he was lonely. He was like Superman carrying around a block of kryptonite when he was sad, but when he was happy, he was perfect. He was mad, insane, but he made Donna's life so much better. Donna could call him Superman, because that's exactly what he was- at least to her. He made snese out of donna's life, and he let her live. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

**September- Daughtry**

When the Doctor wiped Donna's memory, she had wanted nothing but him to just leave her. As the memories flashed through her head, everything they had done...she tried to hold on to just one thing-him. It was the only memory she still had of him. In the few split seconds where the Doctor was wiping her memory, she realized that it couldn't have been better. Her time with him, even though it was now gone, and she wouldn't be able to remember it, it was like Summer, and even though it was fall now, she could still be happy. If she could just hold on to that one memory. But when she reached for it, when she tried to keep it, it was gone. She knew that eventually she would have to leave him, but she didn't want it like this. This wasn't fair. Tears slid down her cheeks as she felt her life for the last while fade from her, she had only one thing- It was worth it. All the monsters were worth it for her time with the Doctor.

**Too Pretty- State of Shock**

The Doctor stared in horror as the void closed, leaving Rose trapped on the parallel world. His one love. As the days passed since then, he could fee reminders of her everywhere- she was here, but not here. But as he thought, was he really worthy of her anyway? She was this pretty blond with an amazing personality, this brilliance...maybe she was too good for him. Maybe she deserved more. The reminders of her, her whispering voice left in his ear after their last words, her clothing...he could even see her in the mirror, trying on an outfit. She was gone, and she deserved more then him. He had caused her pain, caused her loss. Rose was too good for the Doctor, and the Doctor was too dangerous for her. He loved her, and she loved him, but she shouldn't have.

**Perfect- Hedley**

He had caused everyone he knew pain, loss... and his companions had taken him for what he was anyway. He was so far from perfect, but his companions though he was exactly that. He tried to do so much, to save everyone, and everything, and he did the opposite. So many hated him- maybe that had more reason then those who loved him. Maybe they saw the truth. He was so far from perfect. He destroyed everything he touched, while others brought life. Maybe it was best for him to be on his own and save everyone he met the pain of him. He killed, and he brought life- but maybe he did more killing then saving. Maybe he deserved to be as lonely as he was. He was so far from being even just a good person. He was the definition of imperfect. He was terrible. And he knew this. Oh, did he know. He knew too well.

Enjoy? You might want to try it yourself, it's pretty fun. Please Reveiw! :)


End file.
